TTGL in real life!
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: This is the story of a man, shackled by a mundane life, and wishes to be set free from those shackles. Upon meeting a Lagann that fell from space, his destiny begins to unfold. What will happen to him? (Rating it T, will probably not be as epic as the real show.)
1. Chapter 1

Tengen Toppa... Gurren Lagann! In real life?!

Chapter 1: Beginnings

This journey begins with but one man seeking to have less boredom in his life. His name... Kyle. He is blonde, 22, of good work ethic, a good heart, and a studio apartment that can house 2 people, but he couldn't find one for one person. He is a slender-built man, wearing glasses, and usually dressed in T-Shirts of many logos and blue jeans that may be a size too big for him, but he can't get them to fit better without a belt.

He is but a man in his job, toiling away just after graduating college. He is a medical coder. These days tend to be his most monotonous.

Kyle was talking to himself at this time, "Man... after awhile, you kind of want more." He looked into his clock, noticing it was almost time to leave, and he had gotten nearly all of his work done, but one minor detail was missing.

"This is... what I need to do... Let's see... Joe F Blow... suffered inflammation to his coccyx, the code is..." He inserted the code so the billers in the back could get them. He was happy with his job. It paid well, gave him dinner every night, and allowed him to afford dates with his girlfriend, a musical therapist.

"Ooof... didn't look pretty, either." He turned his computer off after filing his paperwork for the billers in the morning. He then turned off his computer, and got a giddy smile on his face.

Kyle said, "See you after the weekend, Hal!" He yelled to a coworker, busting out of his office.

Hal replied, "Whatever, man..." Kyle ignored him, running to his car. Tonight would be a special night. The Gurren Lagann all-nighter again. Watching the entire series once a month, from his DVD collection. His job also allowed him to affordably make his apartment a man-cave.

Kyle giddily said, "Oooh boy! I love this show!" He inserted the DVD, and started from episode 1, again. He LOVED it beyond anyone's imagination. While he could not fathom how anyone could dislike it, he never hated a person exclusively for that one fact. He was up to the scenes in the show where Kamina got Simon to get the pig moles out of their pens

Kamina, as usual, said, "Simon, your drill is the drill..." Kyle chimed in as he was speaking.

"That will pierce the vault of heaven!"

Simon had replied, "How?"

Kamina and Kyle had said together, "I got it all figured out, don't ask questions!"

Simon answered, "Meaning you don't know anything." He snickered to himself as he was eating his popcorn.

Kyle said, "Oh, Simon, how little you know of the man you will become!" He smiled, then got a sad look.

"But what will it matter in real life? I wish. WISH! Something would happen in my life to make it more interesting. Just... once! Not that I hate my life, but it is too mundane. Too... usual." He looked outside his window to see a shooting star.

"Shooting star coming up! Hear my wish! Give me something to make my life interesting! I wish for that, oh star in the heavens!" It was then, the star turned, and flew right for his parking lot.

"Whoa! Wait a-" An explosion happened when the falling star collided. It blinded him, and the light dissipated 5 minutes later. Kyle went outside to check it out. His other neighbors were all out for now, to his surprise, but he failed to remember why they were all out. He supposed it was a holiday. Once outside, he saw a glowing green light. Once he got closer to it, he saw the shape of the falling star.

"N-no way..." He saw it. A Lagann. It was red, and had a tan face. The eyes were closed. He was frozen in place, attempting to even comprehend this sight.

"A... Lagann. A motherfuckin' Lagann!" He smiled widely.

"Oh yeah! YEAH! I knew it!" He ran up to it, and found a Core Drill was already inserted, but the unit was off. He turned it on. The Lagann activated.

"Oh man... OH YEAH!" A voice had spoken.

The voice had said, "W-where... am I?" Kyle looked down, seeing it, but couldn't believe it.

Kyle said, "Did you talk?"

The voice replied, "Yes. I can talk. I see you have enough Spiral Power to activate me." He looked down, seeing it again. The Lagann's mouth moved. It could talk.

"Lagann?"

"I don't know my name, but if that is what you wish to call me, I will use that name." He smiled. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kyle."

"Kyle. Good. I hope we will be good friends."

"I have a Lagann, and it can talk. This is the best day of my life. Thank you wishing goddess!"

"I... huh?"

"Nothing. So... where do you come from?"

"I... cannot remember."

"Do you know your function?"

"No. I can speak, and think. That's about it."

"I think you can be amazing, and more than what you think. By a long shot."

"Take me to your residence. We will talk more there." Kyle complied.

"This will be the best adventure of my life!" Lagann managed to get in the apartment room with little trouble, except at the door. He walked in sideways.

"Interesting."

"Make yourself at home, Lagann."

"This is good. Very good. Your energy can fuel me, and I can fill your thirst for adventure. This relationship will be beneficial to the both of us."

"You have no idea." He smiled again.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann... In real life?!

Chapter 2: Gunmen... are real too?!

This is the continuing tale of a man, continuing to unravel his destiny. After meeting Lagann, his mini-Gunman, they're going to move on together, to protect this universe, and everyone Kyle loves.

Lagann stated, "This is a television?"

Kyle replied, "Yep. I got like a thousand channels, but I really only need one or two... I don't get it."

"Why have all of the extra channels if you only use about one or two of them?"

"Stupid package... I had to get them to have access to the two I want."

"Why not pay for just the ones you watch, have access to them, and not care about the others?"

"And that's why humans are weird, Lagann."

"Interesting. Your human logic baffles me."

"It baffles me, too. I usually just use it for my DVD's and game systems anyway. I don't see why I bother. But the On Demand is nice."

"On... Demand? Explain."

"On Demand is a system that lets you pick shows you want to watch, and watch them. Sometimes you pay for it. Other times, it's free!"

"Money. That is a concept I do not understand either, Kyle."

"The more money you make, the more stuff you can buy. I was lucky enough to move into an apartment on my own and get a job no problem. I just went through college is all."

"College?"

"Didn't they tell you anything about humans where you come from?"

"If they did, I do not recall."

"College is where you go after school, Lagann. Once you graduate from there and get your degree, you can pursue your career choice. Not all jobs require degrees, but they still require training."

"Degrees. They are to show verification of your achievements, correct?"

"Yep. Not bad, figured it out on your own." He smiled to Lagann.

"I am beginning to understand your culture. It is very superficial, and to show one's credit, and power, they need to use this money, and go to college."

"Yeah, it's easy to abuse for one's own personal gain."

"But those who do not go to college... Where do they go?"

"Vocational School, get an apprenticeship, I suppose... Join the army..."

"Army?" He turned to Kyle curiously.

"Yeah. The warriors who fight for our safety and freedom. I tried to join once, but... I didn't quite make it."

"You did not? Why?"

"I have... a mental condition. Affects my judgment at times... but it is a part of me, and I have to live with it."

"This... mental condition. What is it?"

"It'd take too long to explain. But I am still going to be alive for a while, and I function just fine. It isn't that bad."

"I understand."

"I'll tell you some other time. Right now, I have find out more about you."

"Me? But I do not remember much of my past life."

"Tell me what you can remember. We'll work from there."

"I remember, running from someone."

"Who?"

"A long-haired... being. He was human shaped..." Lagann closed his eyes, forming a mental image of the scene. Kyle listened intently.

"He... he had a large construct, also shaped like a human. It had a face on it's chest as well as it's head."

"Okay..." This was sounding very familiar to him.

"He had accomplices. Creatures with other constructs. They had faces on their chests, but no head. All of them were chasing me."

"Whoa.

"I did whatever I could to escape them. Whatever their plan was... it was rooted in evil."

"Bad guys, huh?"

"They wouldn't let up. They would not stop. I escaped through a large pathway, and was launched into deep space... There was a ship. A very, very large ship. I could see it, even from the atmosphere. It had a face on it's hull."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. After that, nothing. I must have crash-landed in your parking lot from that space station."

"These guys must really like faces..." It was all sounding familiar to him, and the conclusion was obvious, but he dismissed it. The likelihood of it being true had to be far from right, right?

"I suppose they do, Kyle."

"Okay then. I guess I'll have no choice. We may run into them eventually." Kyle's phone rang just then.

"What is that noise?" He looked around, confused.

"It's just my cell phone. It let's me talk to other people from farther away." He picked it up. Kyle said to the caller, "Hello."

The voice had said, "Hi, baby." Kyle blushed hotly.

Kyle said, "Hi, Ashley."

Ashley replied, "How was work last night?"

"Work went well, thank you." He sat down in his room.

Lagann asked, "Who is Ashley?" Kyle covered the mouthpiece of his phone.

Kyle said back, "My girlfriend. I'll explain it more later." Lagann nodded, and left the room.

Ashley asked, "Did I call at a bad time?"

Kyle replied again, "No. How was work for you, honey?"

Ashley answered, "It went very well. My client appeared to loosen up so much after my session with him today. He has a better outlook on life now."

"Great! Glad to know someone sees things in a better light again."

"It is why I chose that job. I feel so good!"

"Good. So... to what do I owe this call?"

"We have a date tomorrow. After all, it is an off-day for both of us."

"G-great! When do you want to go?"

"Whenever you want, Kyle."

"How about at 3 pm tomorrow? It's our usual time."

"That is great."

"I have a special surprise for you, honey."

"Ooh! What is it?"

"You'll see. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you. Goodnight!" She smooched the phone.

"Goodnight, hon." He hung up. He then thought to himself, "She will FREAK when she sees I have Lagann. And not just a Lagann. THE Lagann!"

Lagann asked, "Can I come in?" He poked his face out from behind the wall.

Kyle answered, "Of course!" Lagann walked in.

"Who was that?"

"My girlfriend, Ashley."

"What is a girlfriend?"

"Well, it is someone for a boy to go out with, start a relationship with, you love them, tell them they look great no matter what-"

"So basically, a girlfriend is a woman you express affection for?"

"Yes. But you're not married yet." He nodded.

"I see. I have not seen a woman before."

"You've only seen males?"

"Yes, I have." Kyle stared at Lagann, being dumbfounded.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am."

"Well, this'll be a first then. Don't worry. We'll fix that up tomorrow."

"We will?"

"Yes. Our human population has both men and women. Without one, we couldn't reproduce, and we'd go extinct."

"I see. Without either, you cannot live on."

"Well, not for long."

"Clearly. It is getting late." Kyle looked at his clock.

"Dang, no kidding. Well, Lagann, it's time we went to bed."

"I say it because the impact from the fall took a lot out of my systems. I need to recharge for a while."

"Do you need to be plugged in?"

"No. All I need to do is be turned off. Without a pilot, I can only run for about 24 hours."

"Rough. So, you power up while you're turned off?"

"For independent operation, yes. If you are piloting me, we don't need to worry."

"Well, good night, Lagann."

"Good night, new friend." Lagann smiled as Kyle took out the Core Drill. Once he did so, Lagann's arms and legs were pulled back into his body, and he shut off, being reduced to being a giant head sitting in front of Kyle's bedroom door. Kyle rolled him to the center of the living room, and set him to the dinner table.

"This will change my life forever. I'll just know it." He walked into his bathroom, and started to brush his teeth to go to bed. The Core Drill was sitting at the foot of the sink, already with a necklace loop.

Kyle thought to himself, "Oh boy... will my life change. If Lagann's memories are correct, Cathedral Terra is already orbiting Earth... That doesn't bode well." He walked off to bed once he put down his toothbrush, and brought the Core Drill to his nightstand.

Kyle then said aloud, "Well, whatever happens, I can deal with it. Lagann said I have Spiral Power, so I will use it to save humanity when the time comes." He went to sleep.

The next day...

Kyle went to Lagann, and turned him on.

Lagann turned on abruptly, saying, "Whoa! Still not used to that."

Kyle asked, "You awake, buddy?"

Lagann replied, "Completely." He yawned. "But that jolt will be hard to get used to. I'm fully charged, though."

"I'll make breakfast for myself. Do you want to watch anything?"

"No shows you've shown me interest me right now. I'll watch you eat."

"You sure? I eat kind of slow."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I want to understand human consumption habits."

"Suit yourself, Lagann." He walked to his kitchen, with Lagann following him. Kyle walked to his coffee maker first, setting up the K-Cups.

"What is that device?"

"A Keurig-brand coffee maker. It's easier to use than a normal one, and the coffee it makes still turns out alright, all things considered."

"Ah. Coffee is something you consume?"

"Don't bombard me with too many questions now, Lagann... please..."

"Okay." As Kyle turned the machine on, Lagann looked at it intently. "Oh." He stated.

"Yeah." The machine bubbled up, and made the coffee for Kyle, once he put the cup under it. "There we go." He stated. Kyle then took the coffee from the machine, and went to his dining table, a small one he could extend to fit more guests, not that he got many to begin with. He brought the cream and sugar to the table afterwards, pouring in the cream and sugar, but failed to realize something about Lagann.

"Wait... I know what I can do with..." One of Lagann's hands suddenly transformed into a drill.

"WAAH!" Lagann's drill automatically impaled the coffee maker, and absorbed it. "My coffee maker!" He yelled, and Lagann was trying to get it out of himself.

"I'm sorry!" He then felt a growth come out of his mouth.

"What's going..." The coffee maker reappeared in Lagann's mouth.

Lagann asked. "What the..."

Kyle looked inside his mouth closely. "Wait a minute..." He flashed back to a moment of the Gurren Lagann TV show in his mind. "I think I know what you did."

Lagann asked, "Y-you do?!"

Kyle said, "Yeah. You're probably programmed to integrate technology into yourself. Like a coffee maker. Imagine what else you can integrate." Kyle got a big smile on his face.

"I see. Why are you smiling?"

"If you can integrate small machines like this... imagine what else you can integrate!" He sipped his coffee up. "Just let me eat my breakfast before we get further into this."

"I'll see if I can remove it." Lagann tried to put his hands in his mouth to pull out the coffee maker.

"No. Just let me get back to you after breakfast."

"Okay. This just feels weird." Kyle then prepared some toast and scrambled eggs, eating them up for his breakfast. Once Lagann was finished observing Kyle eat, he walked up to Lagann.

"Okay. Let me see if I can remove this. I'd still like to have a coffee maker on my kitchen counter, thank you."

"Feel free, Kyle." Kyle put his hands in, on the bottom of the coffee maker. He pulled back with a little force, and it disconnected itself. "Okay."

"I let it disconnect."

"Got it."

"At the same time, I... have the machine's blueprints integrated into my database... hold on. Then that means..." Lagann thought again, and opened his mouth, producing a red coffee maker of a similar shape to Kyle's black one.

"Wow! That is SOOO helpful!"

"So, if you're piloting me, you can have coffee on the go. Convenient. You appeared to enjoy that liquid." Lagann retracted it back inside his body.

"This means you can integrate anything, possibly. If it's small enough, you can pull it back out for future use."

"Yes. It seems that way."

"So... what else do you want to put in?"

"Let's not do anymore unless we have to. Let's keep any machines out of my personal grasp as well. It may be bad to put too many things in me."

"I suppose so. But you're so helpful."

"Tell me more about this Ashley girl."

"I could go on and on, Lagann."

"Let's start with how you met her."

"Well, I met her when we were little. We were best, best friends. I met her because of her brother, John. We all became a little three musketeers like group through Middle and High School. After that, we separated, but we always maintain contact. We've all known each other since we were little boys... and a little girl."

"I see." Kyle walked to the couch, and Lagann followed him. "How did you become her..."

"I'm her boyfriend."

"She is your girlfriend, and you are her boyfriend. Okay."

"I loved her since fifth grade, I was ten years old. After that, we became tight. So tight, in fact, that we loved each other. She didn't love me until her freshman year of High School, though. After that, we went out a lot, we kissed eventually, and things became so cool!"

"Have you mated?" Kyle looked at Lagann sheepishly, and blushed.

"Don't ask that..."

"Oh. I apologize. I am merely-"

"Curious, I know. Not all humans like talking about that."

"I know humans mate. That National Geographic special on humans you showed me was enough."

"Humans... are weird like that, Lagann."

"Human logic does baffle me."

"Also... I love her because she sees me as me."

"And no one else?"

"Yes." Kyle nodded.

"Okay, then. That explains a lot."

"I'd trust her with anything. As she'd trust me with anything. We want to get together on a deeper level one day, but we're not mentally ready yet."

"You need to bond more, correct?"

"Yes. You'll like her, Lagann. I know it. I'll take you to meet her."

"You will?"

"Yeah. She'll love you."

"How do you know?"

"I know, Lagann. I know." He looked outside, to where his deck was.

"Ah... You know her, but you're not ready for being committed?"

"I guess so, yeah. It's hard for me to put into words."

"But she is a therapist, is she not?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

Lagann started to look about nervously, then said, "I kind of heard you talk. You mentioned it."

Kyle blushed hotly to this, saying, "Lagann! Don't eavesdrop! You might hear something you shouldn't!" Lagann put his hands up to the air.

Lagann said, "Okay! I promise!"

"Anyway, you'll like her. I promise." Lagann nodded, and smiled back. Later in the day, they headed to the car.

"Okay. I need to tell you. She's going to be a little freaked out, but in a good way."

"How?"

"She likes robots." He made up a small lie. About how he knows what he is from a show. Gurren Lagann to be precise. Why a Lagann like him was in his universe, and apparently Cathedral Terra as well, he didn't know, but he hoped his adventure would lead to answers.

"Gunman."

"Huh?"

"A Gunman. That is what I am. I looked into my internal memory. My motherboard says I am a Gunman, programmed to assimilate other machines, but I don't know much more than that." Lagann focused his gaze to Kyle.

"So... that's why you touched my coffee maker?!" Lagann put his hands in the air.

"Yes, but I didn't think it would work so suddenly!"

"Okay." He relented. "At least I got a mobile coffee maker out of it."

Lagann stated, "Ha ha." Kyle opened the door to his car, then stopped Lagann. "Yes?" Lagann asked.

"Do you do it just by touching it, or..."

"No. I have to use my drill."

"Okay then. Get in." Both Kyle and Lagann stepped in the car. Lagann had trouble fitting in at the moment, but it worked out. Kyle started up the car, and drove for his girlfriend's house.

"Is she nice?"

"Why wouldn't she be? If she were a bitch, I wouldn't take you to her."

"But you'd still be her boyfriend?"

"God no."

"OK. I can understand that." Lagann looked out the window. "How long until we get there?" Lagann continued to ask.

"Half an hour. You know what that is?"

"Thirty minutes." He nodded.

"So... any specs on the space station you said you ran from?"

"No, unfortunately. All I can piece together is that it had a giant face."

"D-Damn." He got an intensely angry look. He was afraid for Lagann's life. He was very sure that whoever was in that space station would want Lagann back. And he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Kyle?"

"I will not let you down. I'll do everything I can to help you. Believe in me, Lagann."

"I sure will, Kyle. You have the power to work me."

"And you made it sound dirty."

"Dirty?"

"Like an innuendo."

"Kyle!" He lightly slapped Kyle in the back.

"Ow..."

"Sorry! Made of metal. Forgot humans don't like getting hit by that."

"It's okay." They continued to drive along. Lagann watched the scenery, and Kyle watched the signs and the road. Kyle was thinking deeply about who was after Lagann. He was sure they wouldn't just let him go. He was very sure.

Lagann said, "You haven't said anything for a while."

Kyle replied, "I don't think the owner of that space station wanted you to escape."

"Obviously."

"And what really bothers me is that whoever this guy is, he hasn't sent a recapturing force after you yet."

"I'll be just fine."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Your Spiral Power."

"I don't have any."

"No. You do. Trust me. I would not have turned on if you didn't."

"Right..." They continued on their way, and they made it to her house. It was a two story building. Her front lawn was recently, and well mowed, and she had a roof above her porch. Her lawn was also littered with many different and colorful breeds of flowers. Daisies and roses especially. Both Kyle and Lagann exited the car.

"Her lawn is pretty."

"She insists that it be taken care of. She usually calls me in to help her as well." They walked to the door, and Kyle stopped.

Lagann asked, "Kyle?"

Kyle replied, "I want you to stay behind me for now."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I want to surprise her." Lagann nodded.

"Seeing me would make her astonished, I know." Kyle knocked on the door. Lagann got lower onto the sidewalk.

A voice said, "In a minute!" After a little bit of time, a girl opened the door. She was dressed up in black pajamas with green floral patterns, showing off a little chest, and all of her arms. She had shorts with a similar pattern on as well. She also had on Kamina's sunglasses. Her hair was brown, and short, with a headband in it. Kyle whistled.

He stated, "Well, that was worth the five minutes."

Ashley responded, "How do you want to start this day off, honey?" With a sly smile on her face.

Kyle said, "I wanted to show you the thing I found the other day."

"Yes. I would very much like to see it." She nodded, lifting her sunglasses up, revealing brown eyes. Kyle directed her a little into the lawn, and she saw Lagann.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS!" She screamed. She immediately hugged Lagann.

"AGH! Kyle! Help!" Lagann pleaded. Kyle was snickering.

"Lagann, this is my girlfriend, Ashley. She's nice, don't worry about it." He said through the snickers.

Lagann replied, "Ma'am, can you please get off of me?!" Ashley did so.

Ashley said, "My apologies."

Kyle stated, "Lagann, Ashley. Ashley, Lagann."

Ashley felt Lagann's cheek. "Wow. He is real."

Lagann stated, "Of course I am real. Why would I not be?" Ashley looked around, observing his features. Lagann's canopy was still closed at the time being, but it was obvious that was the cockpit.

Ashley asked, "Kyle, this is his cockpit, right?"

Both Lagann and Kyle stated, "Of course!"

Ashley asked again, "Then how is he working without you in his head?"

Kyle said, "I honestly don't know. He keeps mentioning Spiral Power, but I can't have that."

Ashley answered, "I think you may have it after all, Kyle."

Kyle said, "No way!"

Lagann replied, "Way. You are the one who turned me on, and you've kept me on for awhile. I will stay with you until the end of your days."

Ashley said, "You're determined and loyal. That's very good for a little robot like yourself."

Lagann replied, "Gunman."

Kyle said, "He wishes to be called a Gunman." Ashley nodded.

"Sorry, Lagann." She had said.

Lagann replied, "It is okay. I am... called a robot all the time. I just find the term to be too general." He walked into Ashley's house.

Kyle asked, "I guess we can all spend a night together?" Ashley smiled, and nodded to him.

"Sure. I picked a movie for us to watch, too." She said. Both Ashley and Kyle followed in after Lagann. Lagann was poking around Ashley's living room, looking at her decorations. There were plants all over the walls, and there was an elephant statue next to her fireplace. Her couch was in the center of the room, and was covered with a green satin fabric.

Kyle asked, "Still going with the vines?" Ashley nodded.

"It feels much more natural, hon." She said. Lagann was admiring the jungle-like scenery of the room, and ran his fingers through the plants. "Like the feel?" She asked Lagann.

"Yes." He replied. "It feels very... earthy and natural. Much like National Geographic." Ashley looked to Kyle, showing curiosity.

Kyle said, "National Geographic and anything educational are his favorite shows. I'm trying to get him into watching something more entertaining, but he prefers learning."

"There is nothing wrong with that, love." Ashley said. Lagann looked to them.

"That's what I've been telling him." He said.

Ashley nodded. "That is correct, Lagann. Such curiosity is never seen in Gunmen."

Kyle said, "That's the first one you've seen in person." Lagann nodded.

Ashley said, "But Kyle is also right. You need to unwind and broaden your horizons even more. And I believe I have the perfect movie to do so!" Lagann looked at the DVD pack in her hands. "21 Jump Street!" She said.

Lagann asked, "This movie is about a street?"

Kyle answered, "Kind of. It is about so much more than just a mere street. These cops go undercover as High School students to uncover a drug smuggling ring in the school."

Lagann asked, "So this movie is about law enforcement?" Ashley rolled her eyes to the edge of their view.

She said, "Well... kind of. It's over-exaggerated for humor, though. You may like it." Lagann nodded.

"I shall give it a try." He said. Ashley put the movie into her DVD player under her TV in the room, turned it on, and they began to watch it.

After a while into the flick, Kyle and Ashley had been enjoying it, but Lagann was just confused the entire time.

He asked, "So... I get they are undercover law enforcement intending to uncover a drug cartel... or something. But why go as High Schoolers?" Lagann's eyebrow was raised, assuming he had one.

Kyle answered, "Something about them selling the drugs to minors. It's part of the plot."

Lagann responded, "So, this is a film discussing the dangers of minors having access to drugs?" Lagann looked back to Ashley.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes. She just gets hyper-focused onto movies she watches. I'm also in that boat. Kind of." Ashley spoke.

Ashley said, "Shh. Quiet. In the zone." She was still intensely focused on the movie. She was munching on popcorn while watching as well. Lagann turned to look at the both of them.

He asked, "When do you two want to have dinner?" Kyle and Ashley looked at each other.

Kyle answered, "We'll sort it out here. Soon." The movie had almost been over by then, anyway. At the end, Lagann suddenly started to burst out in laughter. Both Kyle and Ashley, startled out of their wits, looked at him. "You okay, Lagann?" Kyle managed to say.

Lagann replied, "Now I get it! HAHAHA!" He kept laughing loudly.

Ashley asked him, "What did you get, Lagann?"

He said, "Okay... okay. It's that it isn't supposed to be taken seriously, but it is such a serious issue to you humans, right?" He attempted to mute his laughter, but continued to snicker anyway.

Kyle answered, "Okay... I guess you could see it that way." He started to snicker himself. He thought, "Oh boy... That was totally not the point, but then again, everybody interprets these things differently." Ashley nodded.

Ashley said, "Yeah, Lagann. I guess you are right." She laughed herself. All three of them began to laugh together. After all three shared in their laughing fit, Ashley started up some dinner for her and Kyle. Lagann elected to remain watching the movie.

Kyle said, "Dang... He really likes this movie. He's watching it again?"

Ashley replied, "I'm surprised as well. It is his first movie, though. I wouldn't be surprised if he became a Jonah Hill fan." Kyle nodded.

"Or a Channing Tatum fan."

"Or that. Do you like my Indian Chicken?"

"Sure do, honey. Though I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why are you wearing Kamina glasses?"

"Oh, you know. I'm preparing myself for the Comic-Con this year. I'm going as Yoko in Kamina's outfit."

"I was going to go as Kamina."

"Oh, man. I was hoping we could go as Simon and Nia together next year, though."

"I don't see why not, Ash." Kyle looked back to Lagann, who yet again burst in laughter.

"He loves that movie too much,"

"Hey, I did the same thing with Toy Story. That was a good film."

"That was when you were about four, right?"

"Yeah. It was. But I just discovered Lagann the other night. He's just now being exposed to human things. He may be like a little kid for the first few days until he gets used to it."

"I see that now, Kyle."

"Yeah." He put some chicken in his mouth.

"So... after dinner, what do you say we... do our thing?" Kyle's eyes widened.

"That thing, right?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. That thing." She winked to him. Kyle suddenly smiled widely. What was going through his head was thoughts of the 'thing' what would happen. Lagann, oblivious to the matter, continued to laugh at 21 Jump Street as it continued to play. Kyle and Ashley washed their dishes once they were finished eating. Kyle then walked to Lagann.

Kyle said, "Lagann, we're going to turn in early for the night. You can stay up as long as you want, but I need you to come to me to turn you back off for the night, okay?" Lagann nodded while stifling another fit of laughter. "Good." He continued. He and Ashley walked up the stairs.

"The movie should keep him busy a while longer, honey." Ashley said.

Kyle replied, "Oh yeah. Totally." They got to Ashley's room.

"So, how do you wish to do this, Kyle?"

"I have an idea. Let me start, though." Ashley nodded.

"Whatever you wish, Kyle." They both began to engage in intimate behaviors together for the night while Lagann kept watching his movie. As the night went on, they started to have sex. It was not until later that Ashley screamed, "OH MY GOD!" that Lagann reacted, and the movie was over.

Lagann asked, "Ashley?! Are you okay?!" He bolted up the stairs as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him. "Ashley!" He yelled again. He then tried to locate the door for her room. Once he located the origin of the sound, he opened the door. Both Ashley and Kyle screamed.

"AAAAAHHH! Lagann!" They said together. All of a sudden, fluid got onto Lagann's face.

"Gah!" Lagann got some of it on his eyes. He began to rub it out, and Kyle and Ashley got back under the covers.

"What are you doing, Lagann?!" Kyle yelled.

Lagann said, "Ashley screamed, 'OH MY GOD!' I had to do something. I thought she was in trouble." Ashley looked, seeing Lagann got the fluid out of his eyes. "By the way..." He continued, "Why does this room smell of putridness?"

Ashley snapped, "Putrid?!" Lagann nodded.

"Yes. Seriously. It's kind of hard to tell."

Kyle asked, "WAIT A MINUTE! HOW CAN YOU SMELL?!"

Lagann stated, "I have scent receptors built in to my nose. I can indentify bad smells the moment they waft across it. Anyway, Kyle, what did you do to her?"

Ashley replied, "We were having intercourse, Lagann! It's a natural activity a lot of humans participate in!"

Lagann asked, "It is?"

Kyle said, "I just satisfied her! That's all! Just when I blew my load, too." Lagann's eyes widened.

"That was your bodily fluid you spewed on my face?" he asked.

"Yes. It was. Great, now I have to polish him in the morning..." Lagann did the unthinkable for a robot. Or Gunman. Or whatever he is. He spewed green glowing liquid on the floor. Ashley screamed loudly, and Kyle facepalmed himself.

Kyle yelled, "Really, Lagann? Really?!" Lagann was amazed at what he spewed.

Ashley said, "Get that crap off of my rug now! NOW!" Lagann ran out of the room in a hurry, and went looking for something downstairs.

Kyle asked, "Is that... radioactive?" The thought had just occured to Ashley, as well.

She said, "I have no idea, and I really don't want to test it." They had forgotten that Lagann had left for the moment, but Lagann was running, searching for a vacuum.

Lagann said to himself, "Vacuum, Vacuum, Kyle just told me about this today, Oh man oh man oh man..." He frantically searched for a vacuum, and thankfully, he did find it. "Aha!" He exclaimed. He pulled it up.

Kyle asked him, "Is that radioactive?"

He replied, "No. It's just liquid Spiral Power. It just glows green to show that it's different." He grew a drill out of his hand, and impaled the vacuum.

Ashley said, "HEY! My vacuum!" Lagann then integrated it into his design, making it overtake the drill and shape more appropriately to where the dust container was hanging off of his back. He placed the suction part on the liquid and began to suck it up. The liquid was all sucked up in a matter of seconds, and there was no speck of it left behind on the floor.

Ashley replied, "That's good. Now, can we remove it?" Kyle got out of bed, putting on his underwear first, and removed the vacuum and container.

"So... how do we dispose of this stuff?" He asked. Lagann snatched it from him, and dumped it down Ashley's sink in her bathroom.

"That should be sufficient." He said. "By the way... I'm ready to be shut down for the night." Kyle nodded, and shut him off for the night. Lagann's arms and legs retracted into his body again, and he was limp on the bathroom floor. He then pulled out the Core Drill, and placed it on Ashley's nightstand.

Kyle said to her, "This is his Core Drill. Lagann needs it in his head to operate independently." Ashley nodded. "Without it, he's just a limp hunk of metal. He says I can turn him on and off because I have a lot of Spiral Power, but I doubt it." Ashley's look showed steeled confidence.

"Honey, you do have enough power. You just need the confidence to exercise it!" She said. She then hugged him. "You can tell me more tomorrow, love." She stated. Kyle nodded. They shared one last kiss, and had gone to bed as well. Kyle laid down awake for a few minutes, but then fell asleep after kissing Ashley again. She smiled. The next day was going to be none they would ever forget, however...

To be continued in part 3.


End file.
